Classes
In Flyff, there are a total of 21 classes to play as and 3 unrealeased classes. Player will always start out as a beginner class called the Vagrant class. With training, players can level up their characters and advance to the first job at level 15 and go to a second job at level 60 then when you get to 120 you will have to do a quest called "The Master Quest" after that you will become level 60 again but with the rank Master. When you become level 120 again, you will do another quest called "The Hero Quest" after that you will become level 121 then you will level to level 130 then do the third job quest. Each job offers new skills and abilities which in turn will result in a different battle style. After this you can now level up to level 175. Vagrant This class is the starting class for all players entering the world of FlyFF. Vagrants are melee fighters with access to three skills. At level 15, they have the option to advance to one of the four main job classes, which are gained by completing a quest. Upon completing the quest and gaining the new job, their stats are reset, allowing them to quickly adjust to their new job requirements. First Jobs After you, the vagrant, achieve Level 15, you will be able to receive a job quest from one of the instructors (All of them are in the town in Flaris called Flarine). You will have the option of becoming either a Magician, an Acrobat, an Assist, or a Mercenary. Afterwards it's up to you to complete the quest. Until you are finished with your job change, you will not be able to gain any additional experience points. Mercenary Melee fighters with the option to wield a sword or an axe. Their skills allow more damaging attacks or self-improving buffs. They usually have the most HP of the starting classes.The mercenary class has the most points in defense amongst other 1st transfer jobs in Flyff making them an ideal tanker at the start of the game. Assist An Assist is a support class in the game. Assists are able to cast heal and cast buffs. Assists are usually supporting characters who can cast and heal supportive spells or go offensive and use a knuckle. Using a two-handed Stick, Assists can cast various buffs to help another character or themselves in the game. By using Knuckles ar-ups, Assists can be self-sufficient. These variants of assists are the first class to acquire an AoE attack (Burst Crack), at level 28. Assist abilities include healing, hammering the ground to damage surrounding foes, raising stats temporarily of players, and resurrecting dead players. At level 60, Assists can become Ringmasters or Billposters. Acrobat Acrobats are the ranged combatants in flyff. They use a bow or yoyo to hit their enemies from a far. Acrobat's primary stat points is DEX for faster attack speed and for critical hits. The bow's ranged is farther than the yoyo and relies on Dex for more damage while yoyo's may have shorter range than the bow but pushes an enemy away from the acrobat and rely on Str for damage. Magician Spellcasters with slow but powerful arsenal of attack spells. They may choose to master either their elemental spells which greatly increase the damage on the right monster or their only none elemental spell that can harm an enemey no matter what thier element is. Magicians may choose between two weapons, Staves which is a two-handed weapon and will inflict more damage, or Wands which is a one-handed weapon which allows more defense because they can wear a shield on the other hand. Second Jobs Upon reaching level 60. You will have a number of things to choose from depending on what you are: Knight Knights have nice shiny armor and have big two-handed weapons used to inflict high damage which lack in speed quite a bit. Knights get the highest STA/defense and HP ratings per level so they are often known to be Area of Effect users and the tanks of FlyFF. Blade If you see someone who is but a blur as they hack away then most likely you have just encountered a Blade. If you are a Mercenary you can become a Blade at level 60. You will gain more abilities that allow to face your enemies without fear for your life, while they shake in their armor. Blades can do many things that a mercenary cannot, like dual-wielding weapons. But they hold the same philosophy. "Hit hard, hit fast and never look back." Billposter Billposters are one of the most common classes. They are second only to Knights in defense, and use the buffs they learned as an Assist to enhance both their attack and defense powers as well as some unique Billposter skills like the devastating Asalraalaikum which consumes all the Billposter's mp but inflicts insane amount of damage. Ringmaster Ringmasters are known for their prowess in buffing and healing. Often, they allocate all of their stat points into INT, and some add some STA for higher survivability. Their only but powerful AOE attack spell is Merkaba Hanzelrusha which when casted inflicts holy damage that hits nearby enemies per 2 seconds and will last for 10 seconds. Jester Possessing a large range of attacks. Unlike the court jester of medieval times, these Jesters are masters of trickery and can be bloodthirsty fighters. They use Yo-Yo’s along with dark magic to drain blood in order to replenish their own health, inject poison into foes, launch coins to dent enemy armor, and impair their victims by attacking vital organs. They receive four times as much Critical Hit Rate from the Dexterity stat than any other class. Jesters may use Bows but they will not have access to their skills. Ranger Rangers are known for their high blockrate and skills such as Fire Arrow and Ice Arrow. Rangers can take damage from many mobs at once and not need as much STA as most Area of Effect users due to their blockrate. Although they do not excel at player versus player, they can make a magician subclass virtually powerless by disabling their spells with a Silent Arrow. Psykeeper Psykeepers can stop their enemies from approaching and inflict great harm to their enemies, although they do not have as many Area of Effect spells as Elementors. All Psykeepers wield wands, coupled with shields to bring oblivion to their enemies. Elementor Elementors are known for their powerful Area of Effect spells. They use the elements to maximize damage on their foes. All Elementor spells require a staff to cast. Third Jobs After completing the vovo Quest and re-leveling to 120 you can earn the Hero Quest and turn to level 121, after that you can level to 130. Upon reaching level 130, each of the second classes can progress to the third evolution of there respective class and then you can continue leveling to level 175. Templar The ultimate guardian. They are the epitome of defense and are the knights in shining armor legends are made of. Whether it be with shining sword and shield in hand, with a towering great axe, or with a magnificent great sword, these protectors inspire and fight for their friends while striking fear and imposing their will on whatever evil they may face. Slayer "The best defense is an unrelenting offense," so the saying goes amongst these masters of the battlefield. Lightly armored, but able to wield two weapons with seemingly superhuman skill and dexterity, these ferocious fighters never relent on the attack, and their fury never ceases until all those that oppose them have been laid to waste at their hands. Force Master True masters of mind, body, and soul, these stoic warriors need only mystical knuckles to cover their hands as weapons and let their fists do their talking. Keepers and practitioners of sacred martial arts, these fighters have often been described as near unbeatable, able to level mountains with a single strike, and even as the harbinger of death for all evil. Blessed with titanic strength from Rhisis herself, Madrigal need no more a hero other than these mighty men and women. Seraph Elegant, benevolent, and selfless; while these words describe these mystical healers in truth, it is hard to deny a sense of awe to hear that these blessed men and women may be descendant of Rhisis herself. Oft sought by adventurers in madrigal, they are capable of mending any wound, big or small; can bless their companions and awaken strength, skill, and abilities few may think are possible; and can even raise those fallen on the battlefield. Rumors also say that in times of need, these mystics can even invoke the power of temporary immortality, and that no harm may come upon them. Harlequin While Blades and Knights prefer to fight their fights head on, these masters of deception and lurkers of the shadows use guile, killer instinct, and wit to find every possible advantage they can in order to manipulate their enemies into their doom. Unafraid of embracing the darker aspects of combat, they have no qualms about ending a fight from behind their foes. Tales even tell that these mystical yoyo wielding assassins can vanish right before their enemies' eyes. Crackshooter Able to rain death upon their foes, these tacticians and battlefield snipers can end a fight long before it even reaches them. With the ability to equip new state of the art, compact, but highly lethal crossbows, these ranged fighters can and will kill multiple targets without them even knowing it. Skilled, smart, and with eyes like a hawk, parties will always appreciate their presence. Mentalist Crafters and controllers of the mind and of dark magic. These playful but graceful and fearsome magicians can manipulate the battlefield and their foes that stand upon it into a painful and horrifying demise. While often misunderstood and feared by even their own colleagues, it is a great relief to know that these practitioners of otherworldly magic fight for the side of good. Arcanist Few can boast that they possess the ability to manipulate the elements and the energies of the universe. Even fewer can boast that they are masters of it - these powerful battle mages are just that! With the ability to rain fire, call down streaks of lighting, create fearsome tornados, bend the cosmos to warp and maim their enemies, and yet even more - all those that stand against these masterful magicians will know fear in it's greatest form and will almost certainly face a painful death. Category:Class